


Pendientes

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka y Fuji tienen asuntos importantes que resolver. <i>Asuntos pendientes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendientes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



**Pendientes**

 

—Aún me debes algo, Tezuka —el capitán fijó su gélida mirada en el genio de Seigaku.

 

—No es el momento para hablar de esto —Fuji sonrió en una aparente amabilidad.

 

—Me gustaría que lo arregláramos ahora —Tezuka miró las canchas de tenis desde la ventana de los vestidores con su siempre expresión seria. Parecía no haber nadie.

 

—Aún es pronto…

 

—He esperado demasiado —refutó el castaño acercándose un paso hacia su capitán.

 

—Una semana es un tiempo corto, bastante razonable y tú sabes por qué debes esperar —Fuji dejó de sonreír y enseñó sus ojos azules en una expresión que solo podía calificarse como aterradora. _Malo, muy malo_.

 

—Bien, buscaré a alguien más con quien… _jugar_ —Tezuka arrugó el ceño (más de lo común), se quitó los anteojos, sin dejar de mirar a Fuji, los dejó sobre una mesa y empujó al tenista sobre la pared mientras comenzaba a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

 

Fueron al menos quince minutos de una lucha empedernida de lenguas y mordidas, ninguno de los dos quería ceder el set. Sus manos recorrían al otro con la rapidez de quien sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo. Finalmente fue Syüsuke el que se separó primero para observar con sus ojos azules y los labios sonrojados a Kunimitsu.

 

—Nada mal Tezuka, nada mal —sonrió de forma felina, se hizo el silencio entre ellos y luego Fuji acarició el brazo derecho de su capitán— ¿Y nuestro partido pendiente para cuándo?

 

Tezuka se colocó los lentes de nuevo, se apartó a coger su bolso de tenis y luego volteó a ver al castaño.

 

—Aún no está curado… eso _sí_ tendrá que esperar—Syüsuke asintió y lo observó irse. Solo en los vestidores apoyó la cabeza en la pared para mirar el techo sin verlo realmente.

 

—Voy a ganarte Kunimitsu, esta vez _en serio_ voy a ganarte.

 

Cogió su bolso y sonrió como siempre, al menos había obtenido su dosis semanal de su querido capitán.

 

 **Fin**


End file.
